herofandomcom-20200223-history
Allied Forces
The Allies, otherwise known as the Allied Forces or the Allied Nations, are a military alliance between the nations of Europe (mainly England, Germany, France, Greece, and Spain) during the Second World War. By the time of the Third World War its primary members were America, Germany, Great Britain, France, and Korea. It originally served as a unified military command of European armies. The Allies fought to protect the nations of Europe, and later, the world. Their official emblem during Second World War is a golden triangle pointed downwards, with a stylized bird-of-prey. During the Third World War, the Allied emblem had changed into a silver-and-blue triangle pointed downwards, with a less stylized sliver bird-of-prey. History The Allies was formed in Red Alert 1 due to the Soviets invade Europe but fend them off due to the Allies secret weapon the Chronosphere. Stalin was killed during the battle from Stavros in revenge for Greece. The Allies in Red Alert 2 united again due to the Soviets invaded America and threaten Europe with nuclear missiles. After a hard fought war the Premier was locked up in prison. In Yuris revenge they went back in time to stop Yuri from mind controlling the world. In Red Alert 3 they fought Japan and Russia to stop them from conquering the world. The Allies briefly fought alongside the Soviets but got betrayed by the Reds. In Uprising they fought all over the world in both Russia and Japan itself and stopped the Empire of the Rising sun from reforming but Takara escaped capture due to Tatsu's betrayal. They also learned about Rupert Thornley trying to destroy the Soviets once and for all due to the Soviet underground exposed his plan and then pulled their troops out of Russia. Military The Allies were known for their disadvantage on land (Allied tanks are not as tough as their Soviet counterparts), advantage in the air (Disadvantage in Red Alert 1 because their air power is not good as the Soviets due to it only consisting of Apache helicopters) and advantage in the seas (In Red Alert 1 they got naval superiority but in Red Alert 2 their navy is rivaled by the Soviets and in Red Alert 3 their navy is weaker compared to their Rising Sun and Soviet counterparts). In Red Alert 1 the Allies relied heavily on their navy due to the Soviets rule the skies and the land. The only tank they have during the first days of the conflict is the vastly inferior light tank which took a couple to take down a heavy tank. A breakthrough in technology gave the Allies the M1 Abrams medium tank which stood a much better chance but not equal to the heavy tank. On the seas the Allies have powerful destroyers and the extremely destructive cruiser which destroys anything from a safe distance. In the skies the Allies have Apache Longbows which can stand up to the Soviet Mammoth tanks and destroy V2s and the heavy tanks without fear of retaliation. The Allies infantry is stronger than the Soviet infantry thanks to their medic units. In Aftermath the Allies get the mechanic which repairs vehicles and the Chrono tank which is used to sneak into enemy bases and cause havoc. In Red Alert 2 the Allies expand their air force with Rocketeers, harriers and Black eagle jets. The Allied Navy gain Aegis cruisers which protects their fleets from enemy air and Destroyers which now uses an Ospery to defeat subs and the Aircraft Carier which replaces the cruisers but the Soviets recently rivaled the Allies in naval powers. The Allies ground forces are still weaker than the Soviets ground forces due to their Grizzly tanks relied on speed and numbers to defeat enemy armor. The Allies also got GIs which are unstoppable in large numbers and deployed. In Yuris Revenge the Allies gain Battle Fortresses which can crush enemy tanks, Guardian GIs which becomes uncrushable when deployed and can destroy enemy air and armor with relative ease. In order to counter Yuris mind control the Allies deployed Robot Tanks. In Red Alert 3 the Allies gain a complete overhaul which allowed them to challenge the Soviets who still rule the land and the Imperials which took control of the seas. The Allies infantry are more stronger than the Soviet and Imperials infantry due to their Peacekeepers can defeat their counterparts one on one, the Javelins can easily destroy enemy armor and air with relative ease, the Engineers can deploy into medical tents to heal nearby infantry, the Spies can infiltrate enemy buildings(Mostly to use against enemy refineries to steal cash) and bribe enemy units and finally Tanya who is a great soldier that can blow up anything on the land and in the seas. The Allies ground forces are still weaker than even the Imperials ground forces and the Soviets due to the Allies strongest vehicles(The amphibious Assault destroyers and the stealthy Mirage tanks) are still weaker than the Imperials and the soviets Strongest ground units(The Imperial King Oni and the Soviet Apocalypse tanks). The Allies are even weaker in seapower due to the Allies strongest naval units(The Assault Destroyers and the Aircraft Carriers) are still weaker than both the Soviets and the Empires navies strongest ships(The Soviet Akula submarines, the Soviet Dreadnoughts, the Imperial Naginata Cruisers and the Imperial Shogun Battleships). In the skies the Allies still rule the skies due to the Apollo Fighters can defeat their Imperial and Soviet counterparts(The Apollo fighters can defeat the vastly inferior Jet Tengus and the somewhat inferior MiG fighters) while the Vindicator and Cryo Copters provide close air support to the Allies ground and naval forces and the Century bombers can level anything on the ground and the seas. Technology The Allies have a long history of being the leaders of next generation technology. Albert Einstein and later Futuretech are the whole reason the Allies used high technology to defeat the Soviets and later the Empire. Here is a list of technologies the Allies wield against their enemies: *Chrono technology *GAP technology *Optic camoflage *Air power *Sea power *Robotics *Cryo technology *Laser technology *GPS satellite technology *Space technology *SHRINK technology *Sonic technology *Proton technology *Spectrum technology *Prism technology *Weather manipulation technology Gallary allies.png|Allied symbol in Red Alert 1. Allied_logo.jpg|Allied symbol in Red Alert 2. Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Organizations Category:Military Category:Fictionalized Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Officials Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Rescuers Category:Elementals Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Strategists at One Point when President Ackerman was gone Rogue while he wanted to destroy Moscow with the Mt Rushmore Superweapon in the Monument of Madness in Red Alert 3 since the Allies and Soviets are still been team up to defeat the Empire of the Rising Sun. after Ackerman's Renegade Forces been Defeated and he was killed. but he was right all along because the Soviets Betrayed the Allies in Battle of Tokyo. Category:Good Corporations Category:Warriors Category:War Heroes Category:Counter-Terrorists Category:Antagonists Category:Heroic Hegemony Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Successful Category:Provoker Category:Lethal Category:Anti Hero Category:Nemesis Category:Rivals Category:Archenemy Category:Mascots Category:Big Good Category:Tragic Category:Honorable Category:Protectors Category:Deal Makers Category:Lawful Good Category:Outright Category:Parody/Homage Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Chaotic Good